Fire Emblem: Trail of Sorrow
by Yukiee Niwagawa
Summary: A tale of war, love, and fighting. My first story.Once all characters are introduced, you can vote to see who ends up with who.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem Trail of Sorrow: Prelude

Long ago, an ancient evil know as the Demon King wreaked havoc in Ohpiriona. His creatures roamed the land until a group of young heroes sealed him away. The hero's weapons were put as the royal treasures of the four countries. Izlude, the Warrior Country, holds the legendary lightning sword, Seinglinde. Jehenraa, the Giant Country, is the resting place of the wind lance, Vindofnir. Payon, the Isolated Country, houses the earth bow, Niddogg. Ohpirion, the Dark Kingdom, holds the black axe, Garm. In the middle of these four sits an unclaimed island, known as Paradise. After the Demon King had been sealed away, the continent has been at peace for 1,000 years. The year is now 1,005, and the seeds of war have been planted, and Ohpiriona will never be the same.

**Jake: Ok everyone, how was that? Constructive criticism please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Bandits!**

The town crier was running through the little Izlude town of Ide yelling, "Bandits are coming! Bone's Bandits are coming!" In a field, the fencing instructor and swordmaster Joanime excused her class and went off to find her friend and local paladin, Legendary Frog. "Frog, we have bandits." She told him, but he simply replied, "I know Jo, I know." He mounted his white stallion and followed his friend to the front gate. In another field, Jake and his friends Hikari and D.J., were talking, when Jake caught eye of Jo and Frog, and told his friends, "Hey, why don't we help them? I bet they could need us." The young berserker had a glint of hope in his eye, but D.J. told him, "Why? We're not experienced fighters, but what the heck? Let's go." The bard, in his brown tunic, stood up with his friend, then Hikari asked, "I can come too, right?" "Of course! We could always use an archer!" Jake told his skeptical buddy, as she stood up with them, and they hurried off to the front gate, but the bandits were already there. Jo was fighting one of the brigands, but had been hit in her sword shoulder, so Jake rushed in and finished off her opponent with one swing of his steel axe. He smiled at her, but Jo just said to him, "What are you doing, kid? I could've finished him myself…" She drank her vulnerary and went back into battle. Frog was fending off two brigands, when Hikari crept up behind him and fired an arrow from her longbow, defeating the fighter behind Frog's opponent. He turned around and looked down to Hikari, and smiled. She smiled back, and said, "Wow, you're really strong." He replied, "Thanks, miss." D.J. ran in, and decided to play a song for Jo so she could attack again, and she defeated another brigand with her shamshir. All that was left of the brigand forces were a mercenary and their brigand leader. "Uh, Brad, these villagers are putting up a good fight. Should we turn back?" "No! We'll still defeat them!" Brad bellowed at his only soldier left. Frog moved to attack the mercenary with his silver lance, and defeated him in one hit. Jake charged in and challenged Brad to an axe duel. Brad hit Jake, and hurt him very badly, but Jake struck back as hard as he could, and killed Brad in one strike. "Heh, seems you've gotten better, Jake." Were the last word Brad spoke before he passed away. The villagers cheered their saviors, but Jake couldn't hear any of it as he blacked out. He awoke, lying in his bed, with Jo, Frog, D.J., and Hikari standing around him. "Whoa, what hit me?" he asked. Jo told him, "You beat their leader, but he left a pretty deep wound in your shoulder, so you blacked out." Frog said to them all, "Well, we can't just sit here everyone. Let's go defeat Bone so there won't be more attacks on Ide." He was answered with a chorus of, "Yeah!" "Well, let's go!" Frog yelled. Jo grabbed her shamshir, Hikari snatched her longbow, D.J. grabbed his lute, and Jake hopped out of bed and took his axe. As they paid their final respects to the Ide villagers, they left off toward the Izlude Range, following the path the Bone's Base on the other side. "Um, I gotta go to the bathroom." Hikari told the others, as Frog threw her into the forest, and she came out a couple seconds later. And, they reset their course to the closest village to the mountains, Sebeka.

Jake: Ok, so everyone knows, I in NO way own Legendary Frog, Joanime, Hikari or D.J. The only charries I claim in this story are Jake, and Sota (he comes in a later chapter) Just so everyone knows. Please review!


End file.
